


Taking Root

by ChloeKilledJ



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeKilledJ/pseuds/ChloeKilledJ
Summary: Keep shoving it down and eventually it'll bubble up and out of you.And when that day comes, how much of it can you take back?Will you  still want to once you've gotten a taste?





	Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a scene for my longfic "A Way Out: But Gayer," but it just didn't feel right for that story. Might use parts of this later in that story but for sure not the whole-ass scene.

He must have misunderstood it, but something about Leo’s expression was both too specific and all too vague to not leave the hair on Vincent’s arms standing. It was there for a flash second, gaze dark and curious and a hundred other emotions, and then gone. Subject changed to a plan of spearing fish for dinner, with Vincent left standing several meters back wondering what the hell just happened.  
  
Leo grabbed the knife from the stump and started carving his way a weapon, wading into the water shortly after and chasing a small school of trout like a buffoon. Leo paused his step long enough to raise his spear and strike, and lifting his prize in the air unreasonably proud and altogether adorable.  
  
Yeah, maybe that was the best word for it.  
  
It wasn’t until the gruff voice called out did Vincent realize he was staring, the warmth in his cheeks growing.  
  
“Hell yeah I’m a natural baby!”  
  
Vincent laughed at the outburst, jogging down the path to the fireside and whittling a spear for himself. Admittedly, it takes Vincent a few more tries and a few unseen chuckles from Leo, but he gets there.  
  
The sun sets quickly after their less-than-satisfying dinner, the fire flickering brightly as they swap camping stories from their childhood. Vincent is unsurprised to find Leo regularly attended wild parties in the middle of campgrounds, a real wildcard and thrill seeker since childhood.  
  
Vincent is not surprised to hear Leo is an orphan. Vincent is very surprised Leo told him, and Vincent is frozen by his expression after he does.  
  
The same one from earlier that day, curious, dark, and something else. A few dozen something else’s. Leo’s gaze holds for a moment and his lips part slightly and there’s a part of Vincent that finds it undeniably inviting.  
  
And in the same moment it’s gone. Subject changing to a few questions fired back at the normally composed man, but Vincent barely heard. The flush in his cheeks no longer from the heat of the fire but from the intensity of that ephemeral stare.  
  
“Uh, Vincent? You there buddy?” Leo has the audacity to awkwardly bite his lower lip. Vincent feels like he’s on fire.  
  
“Why do you keep doing that.”  
  
“I uh, what?”  
  
Leo frowns, thoroughly confused and Vincent is suddenly desperate to believe he hasn’t invented it.  
  
“Like you did just now. You keep staring me down, what’s your fucking problem?”  
  
“Woah hey hey, take it easy. I didn’t think I, I must have just...whatever.”  
  
Leo stands up to leave, sticking his spear in the ground.  
  
“Didn’t have to be an outright ass about it but fine.”  
  
Vincent is reeling, a flush rising to Leo’s face and Vincent feels his own mimic it. What the fuck is going on.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?”  
  
Leo’s step pauses and he frowns again, anger in his features.  
  
“I just. I just trust you is all. Or I mean, I’d really like to,” Leo scratches the back of his neck a little sheepish before looking back at Vincent, “Aren’t I usually the hothead? What’s got you so mad?”  
  
“It's not about trust, you’re freaking me out.”  
  
“We just broke out of prison and me looking at you funny is freaking you out? We’ve got helicopters after our asses right now."  
  
“Stop deflecting.”  
  
Leo scoffs, turning away.  
  
“Un-fucking-believable.”  
  
The silence between them is bottomless, the fire light flickering against the contours of Leo’s face and Vincent feels himself unable to stop looking. It isn’t until Leo turns back to him does he wonder what his own face must have shown, the expression in Leo’s face switching from a quiet fury to soft curiosity.  
  
“You really have no idea what’s going on, do you?”  
  
Vincent feels like he’s been punched, and he can’t stop staring. Leo’s lips part again delivering that same wanting gaze, infinitely more intentional now. Leo walks towards Vincent, who remains frozen in place. The forest could go up in flames around them and quite frankly Vincent just wouldn’t notice. 

Leo places two hands on either side of Vincent’s jaw, eyes dark and heavy. He leans in close, lips just hovering and breathe hot on Vincent’s growing redder cheeks.  
  
“Have I made it clear yet?”  
  
Vincent swallows hard, voice barely a whisper.  
  
“Crystal.”  
  
The kiss is urgent, Leo pressing into Vincent with a dire need that Vincent returns unthinkingly. It’s all tongues and teeth and biting, aggressive and unhindered _want_ . Leo’s hands are tangled in Vincent’s hair, whose back is pressed into a tree and thank god for it because his legs might just give out. It isn’t until Leo reaches for the zipper of Vincent’s jacket does clarity strike him, grabbing Leo’s hand and stopping him.  
  
He looks up at Leo, face pained and desperate for a reason to stop this before it goes too far. His whole body asking, fuck it, _begging_ for Leo’s touch and the logical side of him remembering why this is a horrible, horrible idea. He reaches for the first thing he could think of.  
  
“You know I’m married.”  
  
The words feel hollow as they leave him, Leo already knows what happened with Carol. The argument is weak and Leo is going to brush it off-  
  
But no such thing, clear understanding flashes across Leo’s face before it turns transparently guilty. Leo instantly pulls his hand out of Vincent’s hair. He touches his own lips almost like he can’t believe what he'd just done. Vincent is still breathing heavily as he finds he can’t look away from Leo, who stands disheveled and absolutely delectable, face red and lips swollen and panting, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

Vincent is so very quickly desperate again. Leo stutters.   
  
“-I’m, I’m sorry I, I didn’t m-mean t-“  
  
“-But I really shouldn’t be-“  
  
Leo’s eyes snap up from the ground.  
  
“You? I, what?”

“I just shouldn’t be. I don’t think I’m..” Vincent closes his eyes, head falling back against the tree. “I don’t think I’m what she needs, I don’t think I’ll ever be enough and it’s not fair.”  
  
Vincent doesn’t fully understand how true his words are until he voices them, his chest feeling like a weight has been taken off as he admits this out loud.  
  
Leo’s gaze is vague, questioning, but his feet remain unmoving.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
Vincent parts his lips, realization dawning and voice breaking.  
  
“It means I need you.”  
  
The reaction is instant. The kiss even more urgent than before, hands unzipping and unbuttoning and sliding under shirts and scratching down his back. Leo burrows his face into the crook of Vincent’s neck and bites down hard, Vincent feeling a jolt run through him as he tightens his grip in Leo’s hair.  
  
“Fuck, more of that.”  
  
“Tough guy huh?” Leo teases his tongue over the bite, a deliciously quiet whimper leaving Vincent. Leo kisses down his jawline again as he slots a thigh between Vincent’s legs, grinding against a clear hard-on and eliciting increasingly louder whines.  
  
Vincent pushes Leo away only for the half-seconds necessary to unbuckle their belts, desperately reaching for something, anything. Leo laughs and pulls both his and Vincent’s cocks out, Vincent’s head falling forward on Leo’s shoulder as the other man begins to stroke unfairly gently, legs growing weak again.  
  
“Fuck Leo...” his voice wavers.  
  
“That’s it, let daddy take care of you.”  
  
Vincent keens at the title, arms wrapped tight around the other man who speeds up his strokes, becoming slightly less gentle as the urgency kicks in full force. Vincent’s voice is an octave higher at the new pace, and Leo grins  
  
“Yeah, you like that don’t you?”  
  
“L-Leo, Leo please...”  
  
Vincent has no idea what he even wants but everything is suddenly so much. Leo bites Vincent’s lower lip hard and pulls and Vincent feels his soul leave his body.  
  
“Look at you being so good for daddy,”  
  
Vincent moans and thrusts into Leo’s hand at the name again, fingers tightening in the other man’s hair as something about it redirects vital blood flow southward.  
  
“F-fuck..”  
  
“Let me hear you baby, loving that voice of yours.”  
  
Vincent is still buried into Leo’s shoulder, mouth agape as he struggles to breathe. He lets out a moan that reverberates through his chest as he thrusts into Leo’s masterful hands.  
  
“Oh f-fucking hell...”  
  
Leo grabs him by the neck and presses a thumb into a spot below his ear, forcing him to look up. Leo kisses with a vibrant fury as his grip tightens and Vincent keens into his mouth, slowly but surely falling apart. Still stroking both of their dicks with confident ease, Leo leans around to pant a hot breath directly into Vincent’s ear.  
  
“Come for daddy baby.”  
  
Leo thumbs the slit of Vincent’s cock and it’s instantly too much, Vincent holding onto Leo’s still moving hand not knowing if he needs Leo to stop or needs the hold for support as he’s coming harder than he’s ever has in his life. Leo instantly follows suit, breathing hard through a long line of explicatives.  
  
Vincent slumps to the ground against the tree, legs feeling weightless as Leo settles down too, head finding its way into the crook of Vincent’s neck again. He breathes in, two pairs of arms wrapping around the other in the damning silence.

Vincent breaks it first, snorting.

"Daddy?”  
  
“Didn’t hear you complaining.”  
  
“I can’t believe how hot that is.”  
  
Leo opens his eyes, leaning up.  
  
“You deserve someone who’s never gonna think you’re not enough.”

Vincent is taken aback. The juxtaposition of what just happened, the lightness of the previous conversation, and the grave seriousness of Leo’s tone does something funny to his chest. He instinctively tries to squash it but it’s simply too late. It’s blossoming out of him and spreading through his veins and taking root in every part of him Leo is touching. Vincent feels a smile bubble out of him as Leo kisses him once more, gentle and smiling back.  
  
And it’s in this moment of cavity inducing tenderness where Vincent remembers why he’s here, and the panic swiftly settles in.  
__  
_Oh fuck._  
  
Vincent shoves Leo off of him, standing up and adjusting himself as he looks back down at Leo with glare that could melt iron.  
  
“Ow Vincent what the f-“  
  
“You don’t know shit.”  
  
The hurt and confusion in Leo’s face is instant.  
__  
_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._  
  
“What do you...”  
  
“I’m. Married.”  
  
Leo looks mortified.  
  
“But, but you, you just, you just said-“  
  
Vincent feels his blood grow cold but it’s rushing in his ears.  
  
“I lied.”  
  
I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up.  
  
Leo’s jaw sets, teeth grinding and anger flaring. He looks down at the ground and away for a moment as his eyes clenched shut. For a half second Vincent swears Leo is going to cry and he feels bile rise in his throat at the thought of causing it.  

_If you cry I will give this up. And I know that I fucking will so goddammit Leo please don’t cry because I don't know if I can watch you do that._

Leo doesn’t. He stands up, buckles his belt, and walks past Vincent without a single glance.  
  
And it kills something inside of Vincent, something that only began to grow moments ago. He feels sick.  
  
Vincent goes for a walk, and if the owls are accompanied by the angry screams of torn, broken man, simply no one hears it.

* * *

If Leo harbors any bad feelings from the night before, and he certainly fucking does, he’s not gonna show that asshole a single fucking one of em.  
  
Leave it to Leo to fall for a dickhead who would use someone else to relieve themselves and then immediately ditch. What does he care anyways? Leo is fine. He’ll get over it like he has to get over every single other fucking thing all the goddamn time.  
  
Leo is awake before Vincent is, who passed out about 30 yards away from him. Leo’s eyes glaze over the tree from the night before. That tree lived it’s whole life growing in this beautiful wilderness just to become the single worst thing Leo ever had to look at. Leo chews on his lip, the pang in his chest is vicious as his face screws up.  
__  
_Get the fuck over it Leo. He doesn’t fucking want you, end of. And you need guns. Fuck._  
  
Despite the bare-bones pep-talk he still has to swallow the urge to scream.  
  
Jasmine. If they can get to a pay phone they’ll have guns by tomorrow. Money for them is a different story.  
  
Leo is shaken out of thought by Vincent’s voice.  
  
“Hey, you uh, you ready to head out?”  
  
Leo looks up at him and his gaze lands on a bright purple hickey on Vincent’s neck before it reaches his face.  
  
Dumb motherfuck probably doesn’t even know. Leo smirks.  
  
“Yeah I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proofread. Didn't have a beta. Found this on my notes app. Don't remember when I wrote it. I know it's not "A Way Out: But Gayer," which I promise I'm still working on. I wanted to put this somewhere but I only wanted registered users to be able to see it because IDK I don't want randos finding it I guess. Comments make my day and speed up my writing I swear.


End file.
